GREED
by CSR Stories
Summary: Las Pegasus, ese templo del pecado poni, que atrae a cualquiera que decida acercarse. Los tontos sobreviven, con consecuencias menores. Los afortunados, están sellando su destino, todos movidos por AVARICIA.


**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches, mis queridos amigos invisibles! Ha llegado la fecha de los sustos, y estaba ansioso por eso.**

 **Hoy vengo con un OneShot que espero que disfruten, lean y se sientan ansiosos al respecto. Y si no lo logro, pues al menos para que pasen un buen tiempo.**

 **Disfruten de la Avaricia.**

* * *

 **GREED**

No existía un poni con dinero que no hubiera visitado a la ciudad de todos los pecados, donde llegaban con **envidia** de los otros, apostaban con **avaricia** , sucumbían ante la **lujuria** , perdían por **soberbia** , y se largaban con **ira** ciega.

Las Pegasus era un lugar extraño de día, y atrayente de noche. Atraía a cada pobre tonto que creía poder engañar a la fortuna, y a los sistemas arreglados por cada una de las casas de apuestas. Más allá de sus lúgubres bares, donde siempre había un poni ahogando sus penas en sidra de manzana y otras bebidas, los cabarets eran el máximo punto de los espectáculos para los caballos solteros. Inclusive existían aquellos míseros cubículos pestilentes, donde el alcohol calaba por el olfato y dejaba ebrio a cualquiera con sólo entrar, cuyas paredes habían absorbido más improperios que los hoteles de las ciudades más pobres, y las esquinas se veían desgastadas con sustancias sin nombre.

Los insalubres trabajadores, vestidos con ridículos atuendos, portadores de brillantina y lentejuelas baratas, siempre daban su mejor cara para esconder la hipocresía. El glamour de las luces de neón, siempre en las entradas de los más grandes casinos, atraían a los ilusos sementales –y algunas yeguas– bajo una fachada bien urdida, y ese fue el caso del Roller Chips.

Roller era un condenado, como susurraron algunos empleados al verlo entrar en el Colt's Palace, confundido y maravillado, como una polilla que va hacia la luz, sólo para morir al tocarla demasiado. Registró su nombre en la entrada, pasando a formar parte de todos los extranjeros desconocidos que, seguramente, no duraría media semana en ese lugar.

Sin embargo, Roller Chips tenía algo que parecía ser inusual en todos, y su peculiaridad radicaba en su extraña forma de trasladarse por todo el recinto. Aquel que le observara con detenimiento, notaba que la cola se movía sistemáticamente, con algún tipo de mecanismo que tenía algo que ver con el movimiento de sus patas, las cuales se levantaban más de lo normal. Parecía un proceso modular y tecnológico, comparable sólo con los proyectos de los potros en academia, creadores de las maquinarias más extrañas.

Y es que el ambiente se hacía más pesado con el tiempo que él se mantenía allí, como el plomo que se colocaba en una malla elástica. Aun cuando sus primeras aventuras para apostar fueran en algo simple como en la ruleta, los ponis que le acompañaban en la misma habitación tenían un mal presentimiento, pero esto provocaba una profunda dicotomía de pensamientos. Chips no parecía ser un caballo nocivo a la salud de nadie, con su crin blanca propiamente peinada y su pelaje naranja, aunque daba la impresión de que se tomaba las cosas con demasiada seriedad. Cualquiera que viera su Cutiemark, que se mostraba tan simple como un círculo negro, estaría confundido por descubrir sea cual fuera su tan dichoso talento, incluyendo sus padres, pero decidieron no pensar en eso. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un poni terrestre particular.

Sus particularidades no se hacían esperar, pues rápidamente salió relucir su extraña forma de obtener toda la suerte, una que nunca había entrado en el casino en sus veinte años de vida. Siempre apostaba todo, lanzándose de cabeza ante lo que viniera, y respondía cuando había quintuplicado sus ganancias iniciales:

— Sólo fue un golpe de suerte.

No obstante, desde su llegada, los dueños del lugar le tenían puesto el ojo encima. No era para preocuparse poco, pues su "golpe de suerte" les habría costado unos dos mil bits, y a medida que visitaba los otros juegos de azar, esa cantidad aumentaba exponencialmente. Algunos de los más optimistas, empresarios reconocidos en la ciudad por su ganancia extrema en negocios ilícitos, mantenían la expectativa de que lo perdería todo al final, y el casino terminaría recibiendo los cuatrocientos bits que apostó en un inicio.

Lo curioso fue que la misma fortuna le tocaba en cualquier juego al que Roller decidiera, así fuera en la ruleta, como en las cartas, las tragaperras, y otros de los tantos artilugios, amañados para la mayor ganancia de los directores. La cantidad de fichas que poseía el terrestre naranja era tal, que debía mover las pilas con cuidado, pues sus alturas eran comparables a los rascacielos de Manehattan a menor escala. Chips no había perdido un solo juego, ni una sola partida, ni una mano de poni póquer.

Era el caballo más afortunado en pisar el Colt's Palace en muchísimo tiempo.

…

Ya era de baja noche cuando sonó la puerta en la habitación 347 del Aria-Aria Hotel & Spa. Ojalá hubiera sonado sólo la puerta, pensó Roller cuando el timbre empezó a escucharse repetidas veces, con su tono chillón que taladraba los oídos. El huésped se levantó con pesadez, y no reparó –de la misma manera que no lo hizo cuando llegó– en los lúgubres detalles que adornaban el cuarto. Las esquinas del cúbico espacio se veían infinitos debido a la oscuridad ceñida, demostrando que la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche no tenía tal potencia. Las paredes, decoradas con papel tintado de cuadros verdes como las aceitunas de los Martini, daban la impresión de que los muros se extendían más de lo que, en realidad, estaban destinados.

Arrastrando las patas traseras por el suelo encerado de madera, Chips se acercaba lentamente a un futuro incierto. Con algo de frío, pues el infierno se mostraba implacable, se colocó una bata ofrecida por el hotel, y abrió la puerta para encontrar a una yegua de, aproximadamente, su joven edad. Vestida formalmente, con un suéter gris de la compañía que le cubría casi todo su torso, que recordaba al sol por ser amarillento, y con su crin bermellón larga recogida, se paró firme al acomodarse los anteojos. Por algún motivo, se le veía incómoda en su posición.

— Buenas noches, eh… ¿Señor Roller Chips?

El aludido la revisó de arriba hacia abajo con la mirada, con una confusión latente. Escéptico ante cualquier propuesta, decidió responder con ironía.

— Depende de quién pregunte.

La desconocida le tendió el casco, saludo que debió corresponder el huésped por cortesía.

— Bunny Charminglot, vicepresidenta administrativa del Colt's Palace, un gusto conocerle. Venía a hablarle sobre…

— Si viene a reclamarme por el incidente del bar, fue culpa de la camarera. Se me montó encima y… — irse por las ramas era una de las cualidades personales del semental.

— No he venido por eso, aunque se le descontará de sus ganancias —recibió un bufido al retomar el control de la conversación—. Necesito que me acompañe, por favor.

Eso último provocó algo de miedo en Chips. La ignorancia de sus propias acciones le hacían sentir más inseguro que, en realidad, el mismo hecho. No tenía ninguna opción para refutar o negar, pero no estaba de acuerdo con abandonar su lugar de seguridad sin más información.

— ¿Puedo… saber para qué se refiere mi presencia, por favor?

El silencio se hizo presente, lo que llevó al macho a cerrar un poco más la puerta, por cuestiones de su propia seguridad. Charminglot respiró profundo y suspiró, desviando la mirada al largo pasillo. Por un largo minuto, ella buscó las palabras adecuadas para explicar algo que, con otro punto de vista, sería incómodo. Se despidió, deseando las buenas noches, y se alejó por el corredor decentemente iluminado.

...

Al día, todo se llenó de un ambiente poco agradable para Roller. El peso que todos intentaban evitar, al parecer, apareció al tacto del mismo causante, lo que le desarrolló un dolor en el lomo que le calaba hasta la médula. No sólo eso, sino que también se sentía vigilado en cualquier habitación que entrase. Daba una mirada fugaz a los guardias de seguridad, los ponis trajeados, y hasta a las provocativas yeguas del cabaret. De manera inmediata, supo que la mejor decisión era abandonar el casino, pero siempre daba la misma excusa: No tenía ni la mitad de su meta lograda.

Sería algo extremo e imposible el salir millonario de uno de los casinos más prestigiosos, sino el máximo de ellos; pero el terrestre estaba convencido de que podría hacerlo. No es que fuera originario de una familia humilde, o hundida hasta la crin en la pobreza, sin embargo, la avaricia podía con todo.

En las noches, durante las tres fechas siguientes, despertaba en madrugada con la imagen aberrante de la inseguridad que le provocó lady Charminglot. Ella era la culpable de su falta de sueño, con la noticia que nunca llegó a dar. Se acumularon sus horas de insomnio, dando frutos en las enormes ojeras que le aparecieron a mitad de semana vacacional. Roller Chips descuidó su aspecto hasta caer en el afán de la locura, como lo describirían los otros apostadores. Su crin blanca se volvió grisácea por la falta de aseo, y el improbable vello facial también apareció.

Se volvió descuidado, también, en otros aspectos. Gritaba el doble o nada al tirar los dados, salvándose de milagro por sacar siempre el siete de la suerte. Celestia le tenía el ojo bien puesto al pobre infeliz, ¿qué había hecho para merecer el infinito acoso de la incertidumbre? Sus ganancias monetarias eran equivalentes a la pérdida de su cordura, y ambos casos se accionaban con una velocidad extraordinaria.

Capaz fue, en al llegar una tarde tormentosa, de noquear con un casquetazo al pegaso que repartía las cartas del póquer. Entre gritos de pánico y miedo, con la esperanza negativa de que, al fin, hubiera perdido la cabeza al tomarse el azar muy en serio, fue su última equivocación del día antes de encerrarse en la habitación 347. Ya no cabía duda alguna, toda su cordura fue reemplazada con temor a los demás ponis, a los guardias, los vagabundos de las esquinas, y a Bunny Charminglot. Ella era la razón de su locura, de su desolación aciaga. Debía encontrarla a cualquier costo.

Se movía con discreción por las escaleras, pues luego del incidente, seguro que alguien habría llamado a las autoridades. Su objetivo era clave, llegar hasta la sala de la directiva y confrontar a esa yegua, que tanto lo había enloquecido con su aparición única.

En esos momentos, en que llegaba a pensar mejor mientras se escabullía entre las mesas, pensó un poco mejor las cosas. El recuerdo que agredía constantemente su memoria quizás fuera un poco trucado, pues su primer avistamiento estuvo lleno de desconfianza en ambos lados, sin embargo, la magnificencia de tal rostro tal rostro le parecía cautivadora, aunque no supiera distinguir si aquellos rayos de fineza en toda su figura eran sólo una exageración de su mente.

Llegó a la primera planta, y allí hicieron efecto las pocas horas de descanso que contaba. La jaqueca le invadió, y Roller sintió que su cabeza había sido golpeada con la fuerza de mil relámpagos. Las luces parecieron difuminarse en las lejanías, la bulla incesante creció desde el fondo, sean do su maravilloso crescendo al mismo tiempo que los músculos de sus patas le fallaron. Así fue como, aturdido y sin ninguna otra oportunidad, el afortunado poni se desplomó contra la alfombra, cerrando los ojos para desconectarse del mundo.

…

Soñó con olor a miel dulce, que inundaba la oscuridad en que se había sumido. A su mente, vino la imagen de la frondosa crin bermellón, agitándose libre con el viento, arrastrando pétalos de flores en un hermoso campo verde. Por unos segundos, tuvo la visión de su pelaje desnudo, sin el suéter que la cubría el día que la conoció, como un poni libre, hermoso, sin más palabras para describirla. Le pareció escuchar su voz, con un timbre seductor y, en ese momento, deseó con hacerla suya. ¿Qué decía? No lograba entender.

«Señor Roller Chips» distinguió después de un tiempo entre la confusa reverberación, como si estuviera al final de un túnel interminable. Mientras más avanzaba hacia la luz con su silueta, la voz se hacía más clara, y más grave. ¿Acaso eso era normal?

— Señor Roller Chips, despierte.

Ese fue un cambio difícil de digerir. La voz suave y seductora se había ido demasiado pronto, y estaba recuperando la visión de la realidad con lentitud tortuosa. La nueva vista le dejó un poco alterado: Una habitación muy poco iluminada, de concreto sin pintar, sin duda. Sólo con una lámpara colgaba del techo y una mesa de madera, quienes las hubiesen instalado se habrían sentido satisfechos, o eso pensó Chips.

— Por Celestia, ¿dónde estoy? —Cuestionó con la voz rasgada, agotada por el sueño.

— ¿Usted dónde cree que está, señor Chips? —Esa voz era desconocida, y resultaba un poco incómoda de escuchar. El aludido no respondió, aterrado por la situación— Veo que por fin despertó, es una buena noticia.

Las palabras venían desde atrás, el condenado se estaba escondiendo. Justo cuando Roller pensaba en voltearse de su asiento, notó que estaba atado con sogas de alta resistencia. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, y lo único que consiguió es restringir momentáneamente la circulación de su sangre, quedando mareado sin demasiado esfuerzo.

— Déjeme explicarle, señor Chips. Digamos que es mejor que esté con nosotros que con la guardia real, o con la policía de Las Pegasus —el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, sólo interrumpido por la respiración agitada del secuestrado—. Usted es un terrestre con suerte, parece habérsela robado a todos los que vinieron o vendrán en algún momento.

Su mente debía jugar una mala pasada, eso debía ser. Todo era una pesadilla y estaba obligado a despertar, debía hacerlo…

Un sonido corto y sordo rodeó la habitación, no pasó mucho para que se diera cuenta de que le habían estampado la cabeza contra la mesa con una fuerza extraordinaria. El dolor parecía demasiado real como para ser una alucinación, y con eso se rompió el último hilo de esperanza que le quedaba. Empezó a sollozar con miedo, aspirando como podía, y arrastró las palabras temiendo lo peor.

— Por favor…, no he hecho nada malo. Por favor…, déjeme ir.

Una carcajada salió desde lo más profundo del invisible desconocido. Eso era cruel, demasiado cruel para el gusto de cualquiera; reírse de la debilidad e impotencia de aquellos que rogaban por sus vidas.

— Tiene usted la mayor de las razones, no ha hecho nada malo, a su parecer. Nosotros ganamos miles de millones de bits por día, y usted es una amenaza para todas nuestras ganancias —aclaró con total tranquilidad, moviendo algún objeto con la misma sonoridad que unas cadenas—. Sin embargo, como usted es un poni de bien, le haré una propuesta, llamando a su buena suerte para que se salve —dicho esto, colocó una alcancía y la rompió con un martillo. Era un unicornio, estaba seguro—. Usted tiene dos oportunidades, la primera será la que le dará la segunda. Elija una moneda, la que usted quiera, y tendrá la oportunidad de cincuenta y cincuenta.

Jugar con el azar era peligroso. En esos momentos, Roller maldecía a su suerte, pero esperaba que no lo abandonara, al mismo tiempo. Miró fijamente a todos los bits por cinco minutos enteros, decidiendo con cuidado, y dando sus últimas plegarias. Pensó en su familia, pensó en sus ganancias y, como en todo el día, pensó en Bunny Charminglot. Escogió la que estaba más lejos de él, señalándola con esa misma descripción. Una moneda que, bajo una inspección más profunda, parecía una ficha de casino.

Todas sus esperanzas estaban en eso.

— Cara: Le perdonamos y le dejamos ir con sus respectivas ganancias; cruz: dígale adiós a lo primero.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó de la voz antes del tintineo característico. Iba por el aire en cámara lenta, expectante de, por fin, saborear la libertad de nuevo.

Lamentablemente, sintió el dolor penetrar por su espalda antes de conocer la respuesta. El cuchillo se movió lentamente, arrancando la vida poco a poco, y la moneda aún no caía. Ese fue el fin de Roller Chips, el poni más afortunado del Colt's Palace y todas Las Pegasus, comprobado por su asesino, el único que supo qué _**cara**_ había mostrado la suelto.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por leer, queridos amigos. Espero que disfruten esta maravillosa noche.**

 **Como siempre, les invito a dejar sus comentarios, opiniones o críticas.**

 **Me despido, deseándoles lo mejor.**

 **CSR**


End file.
